Compact disks ("CDs") are a popular medium for storing audio and video data, as well as applications software such as interactive multimedia software or game software. The use of compact disks is being integrated into businesses, schools, and libraries as well as in passenger entertainment systems used in multi-passenger vehicles such as trains and airplanes. CD-capable computers provide video and audio output, a CD player, and a user terminal for user interaction. Compact disks storing audio data, video data, and/or application software are available which provide access to films, informational videos, music, game software and other forms of interactive software.
The present invention provides a carrying case which may be used to contain CD disks for personal use or for use by passengers using entertainment systems on multi-passenger vehicles.
Many current carrying cases for disks are cumbersome and are thus not easily carried. For example, one disk carrying case is comprised of a square hinged storage box or case which opens in book-like fashion and which has a number of plastic pages bound within it, each page for receiving a disk. Other types of carrying cases hold not only the disks but also their protective plastic boxes. When loaded with disks, these cases can be very heavy. Still other types of cases consist of folding flexible plastic sleeves, but do not provide rigid protection for the disks.
It is desirable to have a disk carrying case that may be easily carried and which, if necessary, may be easily distributed to passengers by an attendant of a multi-passenger vehicle. It is also desireable to have a carrying case which allows convenient review of labels on the disks contained within it.